5AM
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Based of the song 5AM by T-Pain. Kind of mushy. lol


5 AM

So I thought about doing a couple of oneshots. This is my first attempt so be nice. And don't worry, Mini-Victorious is gonna get a new chapter! :D but in the mean time, enjoy this! :D

4:25 am

I stared blankly at the beautiful brunette staring back at me on my computer screen. "Tori…" I whined. "Dude, it's almost 5 in the morning. What do you want?" She smiled a childish smile. "I want you to come over." I groaned. "Why?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Cause… I need you right now." She pouted. Damn it. I hate when she does that. I sighed fine. I'll be over in a bit." She laughed a glossy triumphant laugh. "Thanks baby." She winked. "Yeah, yeah." I playfully shooed. She laughed and signed off. I signed off and shut my computer. Tori and I have been dating for a while, and I've got to say, she is quite the catch. I've figured out everything about her. There's not a lot to learn anyway. She's like an open book, and she'll let anyone read if they're willing.

4:30 am

I'm driving to her house. Speeding actually. I don't know why, but everytime she begs me to come over I get an adrenaline rush and wind up speeding. She hates it, and I know she does. But that just gives me more of a rush. I floor it, and wind up doing 70. Oh she's really gonna hate that. I see her house in the distance, and decide to slow down. Not like it would matter. She would be standing in front of the door, hot cocoa in hand, waiting for me to get out the car so she can scold me for speeding. It's like that everytime. Not that I have a problem with it. It's just Tori always frets over the little things. Like how when she found out I was her secret Santa, she was going to beg me for the idea I had. I wasn't going to actually make her beg, but she took me literally. It's actually really cute how she does that.

4:40am

I reach Tori's house. And just like I had predicted, she was standing in the doorway, hot cocoa in hand. The warm glow of the lights coming from the house bounced of her face, lighting up the darkness. Getting out the car I smiled. "Don't you smile at me." She taunts. "What? What did I do?" I ask grinning. "I smell burning rubber." She says, wrinkling her nose for effect. I chuckle. "So?" I prompt her. "Jade, you're my girlfriend, not a NASCAR driver." She sighs. I laugh. "Ha, nice one Vega." I say twirling the car keys on my finger. She shifts her weight from her right foot to her left.

Typical Tori. She doesn't notice it, but I've already learned this behavior. It means she's now impatient, she's not trying to wait any longer, and she's unintentionally showing it. She's done this numerous times. I chuckle as I reach the door. "You really need to stop giving yourself away." I giggle. "What do you mean?" she asks clueless. "Your give away." I say pointing to her position. "You shift your weight when you're impatient." "I do not!" she huffs. I watch as she shifts her weight again. She stomps her foot in frustration. I take the mug from her hand and take a sip. "Give away." I sing song. She playfully shoves me and pulls me upstairs.

4:50 am

I sit at the edge of her bed watching her fiddle with her glasses. Another thing she frets over. She thinks I hate them. Even though I've told her a thousand times they look fucking hot on her. She still feels insecure. I don't know why, but she's so vulnerable around me. It's like I see the Tori no one else sees. The scared, not so sure, sarcastic Tori. Frankly, I sorta like this Tori. She kinda reminds me of me. I wouldn't change Tori ever. She's like, the best thing I've ever had. Yeah, corny I know. But still, this girl means a lot to me.

5 am

I crawl into bed with one of the best people I know. And honestly I wouldn't trade it for the world. In fact she is my world. My everything. And truthfully, I will never let her go. Even if she'd want me too, which probably won't happen cause she loves me just as much, I wouldn't. As I kiss her forehead and pull her close, I pray I never lose her.

A/N: Yaaaay! First one shot ever! So what do you guys think? Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, I based this off of the song 5 AM by T-Pain. Haha.


End file.
